In Captivity
by Astroganof
Summary: In the middle of a war that could destroy everyone's future, one born for murder, the other with the brains to save, will find comfort in each others' difference and together will be either the ultimate weapon, or maybe the ultimate savior. Rating might g


A/N: Heehee... New story. :) This one is quite different form my old ones, but I hope you like it anyway. The main focus is romance, but there's a lot of drama circling around it. :) Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

Growing pain emanated form her wrists and stirred Hermione awake. She was disgruntled and couldn't figure out where she was, or what she was doing there. Her last memory was of

being in the forbidden forest, trying to salvage the rest of the supplies after someone cursed the forest with a fire. _'Oh no!'_ She gasped sharply, trying to remember if everyone got out of the site safely. _'Ron and Harry! I didn't see them come back!'_ She made to get up quickly but let out a yelp of pain. "Ah!" She was tied up.

She heard someone move behind her. Her eyes tried to adjust to the dark so she could make out her surroundings.

"Don't waste your time." A deep voice said.

She turned around, trying to face the speaker. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness until she could make out the silhouettes of the things around her. There was someone sitting on the bed. She couldn't recognize who.

"I said, don't waste your time." He meant her attempt to stand up. "You won't be able to get out." He continued coolly.

"What the _hell_ have you done to me? Where am I?" She said, still struggling to pull herself from the bed.

"You're somewhere where your friends can't find you, so don't bother." He answered coldly.

"Why am I here?" She asked menacingly.

"Because," He seemed bored with her questions. "You were stupid enough to get caught." He sat up and got off the bed, circling a corner of the room. She could make out his build. It was strong and he was lean.

"My friends will come looking for me." She said, turning her head so that she was facing the other way.

"How can you be so sure?" He said. It was more of a statement than a question. She refused to look at him, but continued struggling with the ropes that bound her. Her attempts were not working, but she continued anyway, pulling so hard that her wrists were already raw with pain.

"They won't abandon me." She said confidently. She tried to convince herself that Ron and Harry would come for her, she knew better than to doubt them. They wouldn't leave her.

"I didn't say they would." She turned to see him leaning casually on the wall in the corner. He had his arms across his chest. "But how do you know we haven't taken care of them?" She felt a smirk in his voice.

She fixed him with a piercing stare, glaring, trying to hurt him. "What have you done to them?" She asked, her voice low and hollow.

"We took care of them well enough." He said. "But I'd be thankful of the state you're in, compared to theirs."

Scenarios started flying into her head. Her friends being tortured, members of the Order captured. She suddenly felt anger welling inside her, the rage building immensely, in such a short time.

"What's happened to them?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing that is for you to know." He said simply. This only served to heighten her rage as she let out a frustrated sigh. She narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on his, as he was still unknown to her.

"I demand to know what you did to them, you bastard!"

"You are in no position to demand!" He growled, obviously losing his temper. He walked closer to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked away, but he took her chin by his hand so she was forced to face him. "You _will_ learn to hold your tongue. Another outburst like that and you will regret having said anything at all." She jerked her chin out of his grip, tears welling in her eyes. _'What did they do? Where are they all?'_ she thought horrified. She turned her tear stained face up to him, and she saw that he was holding the wall, his back to her.

"W-Who are you?" She choked out, trying to swallow her fear.

"You know me well." He answered. "Though you'll probably wish you didn't." He pulled out something from his pocket, and murmured something she didn't hear. A light came on, and though it was feeble and small, it was enough for Hermione to see that she was tied to a brass bed, in a room with wood floors. She had thought it was small only because the bed had its own walls around it and a door leading out to the real room.

Suddenly, the feeble light ascended to the face of her captor, and she wondered why she didn't recognize him before. His voice now registered and so had his build. She was not surprised to see though, that he looked much older than the last time.

"Following in Daddy's footsteps aren't you, little one." She sneered when the light reached his face.

"I would watch my tongue, if I were you." He said smirking unkindly. "You are my captive. I own you."

"I'm not yours." She said glaring at him with all her might.

"You will be." He said, coming near her and trailing a finger from her cheek and hooking her chin. Her breath caught in her throat because of fright. She clenched her teeth tightly, her breathing ragged. "Scared now, aren't you?" He said, his smile was menacing and even worse as close as he was. "You should be."

He stood up, and with a swish of his cloak, he turned the knob and left her again in darkness. Thoughts were flying through her head, and her breathing was loud. _'Son-of-a-Death-Eater is now one himself.'_


End file.
